


“i woke up, & you were gone.”

by topcaroldenningg (riottkick)



Series: AHS [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/topcaroldenningg
Summary: Prompt: “i woke up, & you were gone.”Zoe woke up to an empty bed, and for her, it was the final straw.





	“i woke up, & you were gone.”

Zoe couldn't believe that the love of her life had left again. It was the fourth time this week, and Zoe was fed up with the lies she was being told. She knew Madison was going to Misty's to cheat, and it was time she ended things with her. 

Dialing up Madison's number with shaky hands, Zoe was ready to tell her off. She had never been the one to confront the problem, but Zoe wanted change.

On the third ring, Madison answered. For noticed she seemed out of breath, and that was strange to her. "Hey, baby...what's up?" Madison asked, and Zoe sighed. 

"Where are you?" she asked, cutting straight to the point. Madison was quiet for a second, but Zoe could hear her breathing. 

"Why are you asking?" Madison rudely asked in reply to Zoe's question.

“I woke up, and you were gone.” Zoe answered without hesitation. 

"I'm working, how dare you question. If you can't trust me, then why are we together?" 

That made Zoe feel like a complete ass for not trusting Madison like she should. Tearing up, Zoe was about to say something until she heard in the background, "Babe, who are you on the phone with? You woke me up." Zoe's tears dried quickly, and her sadness turned to pure anger. Madison said nothing, knowing she was just caught in a huge lie. 

"We're over, Madison. You can pick your stuff up tomorrow." Zoe said before hanging up.

She was heartbroken, and angry. But she wasn't going to show any emotions about it for as long as she could hold it.


End file.
